H(a)unt
by My name is BK-201
Summary: Okay, I selected 'Yu-Gi-Oh', but this an OC fic only. Srry. Read if you're interested. - Started with an innocent festival, but after a mystery call, Yuumai and his friends are challenged to play a game that will drastically upset their worldview... Lame summary I'm sorry.


**Ren (a.k.a. 'My name is BK-201'): Urggghh, I ****_hate_**** my Plot-Kuriboh's! **

**Hatu: Why's that?**

**Ren: 'cuz I thought we had a 'cease-fire', but now they re-opened the fire! T^T**

**Hatu: Apparently not for the same story or we wouldn't be here, right?**

**Ren: No. I've put that one a hold, but I'll write again soon~!**

**Fushi: After you've started this, I hope.**

**Ren: Of course! I'm not thàt stupid!**

**Fushi: *under his breath* I sincerely doubt that…**

**Ren: What was that Pretty Boy?!**

**Hatu: So-o-o… Before this gets out of the hand; My name is BK-201 owns nothing!**

**Ren: Is what we'd like to say, but unfortunately; I own everything in this fic!**

**Fushi: For once, the characters are all hers.**

**Ren: Please enjoy the first chapter of 'H(a)unt'~! **

Chapter One: Festival

'Are you really sure about this, Yuumai?', the brown haired woman asked timidly.  
Her son Yuumai, age 16, sighed. 'Yes mom. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Jeremia will be here between now and approximately two minutes, so you don't have to wait for him.'

His mother fidgeted, twirled her hair as always when she was nervous. 'I still don't know, though. Will you really be fine? You won't forget your medicine right? I can text to remind you if y-'

'No mom, there's no need for that. I'll be fine; I won't forget the medicine.', Yuumai said. _'I wish I could…'_, he thought.

He could tell that didn't convince her, but she hàd agreed on letting him go here, so there was no point in any last-minute objections and they both knew.

His mother Katelyn sighed, ran a hand through her hair and said: 'Okay, but the moment there's something wrong, no matter what, you've gòt to call me, you hear?'

Yuumai grinned. 'Sure mom. Just pick me up here in another week, okay?'

Katelyn Delavue nodded and switched the car off its breaks, then into reverse. 'See you.'

Yuumai waved. In his opinion, his mother worried way too much. She wouldn't let him do as much as clean his own room, which he didn't _really_ mind, but the way she fidgeted about it made him volunteer to do it; anything to prove he was _fine_ and didn't need non-stop protection.

Katelyn, on the other hand, had reason to worry. That was because the car crash in which Robert Delavue, Yuumai's father, died also almost cost young Yuumai his life, be it not from injuries though; gas made out of evaporated gasoline had gotten into the car and the motor was on fire…

Luckily the firemen got him out before the car exploded, but it did leave him with a lung-problem. Not really asthma, but painful enough to prevent him from doing anything else than coughing. It could get aggravated by anything, no matter how insignificant, so Katelyn was always insisting on him taking his medicine. It would suppress anything that could possibly cause an attack. Yuumai wasn't all too pleased about it.

-_Five minutes later_-

'Hey man! You're early!', a boy with blonde hair and red eyes laughed as he ran towards Yuumai. Yuumai frowned; he knew the boy: Jeremia Rainfield, his best friend. But that wasn't why Yuumai frowned; Jeremia was ilate/i. Which he told his friend. 'You're late Remi.'

Jeremia grinned. 'Dude, there was a traffic jam! We were stuck in there for ihours!/i', he said and playfully punched Yuumai's shoulder. 'Go a lil' easy on me, Yuu!'  
Yuumai couldn't help but grin at his foolish friend. 'Okay, I forgive you, but punch me again and I'll tell on you!', he said. Jeremia raised an eyebrow. 'Oh really? Who were you gonna tell?', he asked teasingly. 'My mother.', Yuumai said dead serious. Jeremia laughed and pulled a quasi-scared face. 'Oh no, please don't!', he said, half laughing, half pretending to be scared.  
It took them another thirty seconds to come to themselves. 'But anyway', Jeremia said. 'I accidently let slip of this occasion and my aunt had me take my cousin to here too, so please be nice to him, okay?'. Yuumai mumbled something that could be an agreement.

'Thanks. Ah, there he is! Hey Soyu! Over here!', Jeremia yelled and waved at a boy with white hair and black bangs. The boy, apparently named Soyu, waved back.  
'So; Yuumai, this is Soyu. Soyu, this is Yuumai Delavue.', Jeremia introduced them. The two shook hands. 'You here for the movie festival too?', Soyu asked with a friendly smile. 'Yup.', Yuumai agreed.

His phone buzzed. 'Wait, give me two seconds; it's my mom.', Yuumai said while rolling his eyes. He picked up, leaving Jeremia to explain why his mother'd call him.

'Hello?'

'Yuumai-…that you? -…can't hear-…connection-…Yuumai?', he heard his mother's voice in bits and cracks. He put a hand over his other ear, drowning out the festival noises. 'Mom? Yeah it's me. Is there anything wrong?', he asked.

'Yuumai-!', Katelyn uttered his name once more before being replaced by static noise; not the beeps you'd usually get at the end of a call.

'Mom? Mom, what happened? Mom!', he yelled in his phone.

Then the static noise was replaced by something else; a different voice, low, calm, _mesmerizing_…

'Hello, is this Yuumai Delavue I'm speaking to?', the voice asked, terrible connection suddenly gone; as if the person on the other end of the line was standing next to him!

Yuumai quickly checked the caller's ID; _Katelyn Delavue_ it said. Then he returned to the call. 'Yes, that's me.', he answered. Wait, why was he answering?

'At last!', the caller exclaimed in relief. 'It took me ages to get the right number!'

_Not all too hard if you're using my mother's phone…_, Yuumai thought. 'Why are you calling me?', he said. Hold on, that's not what he wanted to say! He wanted to ask who this person was and why his phone still said it was Katelyn and how did he get her phone and-

'No actual reason, just wanted to make sure this number was yours. I'll need it later…', the voice on the other side answered.

'Why? Who are you? Where's my mother?! I swear, if you harmed her-!', Yuumai yelled, finally being to say what he thought.

'Easy there. I didn't do anything to her.', the voice answered. 'Anyway, I gotta go. I have other business to take care of… Don't worry, I'll call again.', the voice said and hung up.

'Wait!', Yuumai yelled in vain; there was a beeping noise telling him the call was over. He quickly dialed his mother's number and put the phone back to his ear, praying for answer… Finally!

_*beep* The number you're trying to call is unavailable. Please check if you have dialed the right number or please try again_., a pre-programmed voice said. Yuumai cursed.

Not knowing what else to do, he put his phone back in his jacket and went back to Jeremia and Soyu, not intending on telling them what just happened, since he wasn't so sure either…

**Ren: Alright, cut! Damn, such a short chapter…**

**Fushi: Then make it longer.**

**Ren: Can't do since I have no inspiration. **

**Fushi: And you failed your goal.**

**Ren: Huh? **

**Fushi: *sighs* You were planning on introducing the main cast right? You failed; only four made it.**

**Ren: I think four out of seven isn't all too bad! **

**Yuumai: Wait, seven? That mystery caller's main cast too?!**

**Ren: Unfortunately, yes…**


End file.
